There is a need for an apparatus which will improve the quality of air delivered by a ceiling fan. Currently, ceiling fans provide limited indoor air flow, and do not function as air quality improvement apparatus. The present invention provides ceiling fans with an ability to improve indoor air quality where they operate. The apparatus can be connected to a ceiling fan by using the light fixture connection port of said ceiling fan. Therefore the present invention will provide consumers with improved quality of air delivered by ceiling fans.